1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method of manufacturing N-carboxyamino acid and polyamino acid.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, the application of polyamino acids as functional high polymers for fiber materials, liquid crystal materials, optically active materials, and biocompatible materials, for example, in various fields has been anticipated.
As a method of manufacturing these polyamino acids, condensation polymerization of N-carboxyamino acid anhydride (NCA) is commonly known.
N-carboxyamino acid is normally obtained from the reaction of xcex1-amino acid with carbonyl chloride. A problem exists concerning handling of toxic carbonyl chloride. Another problem is difficulty in processing hydrogen chloride gas produced during the reaction process.
The present invention has been completed as a result of extensive research on the synthesis of N-carboxyamino acid anhydride with an object of providing a new method for manufacturing N-carboxyamino acid anhydride using a simple processing operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing polyamino acid using a simple processing operation.
The method of manufacturing N-carboxyamino acid anhydride of the present invention comprises reacting xcex1-amino acid with di-tert-butyltricarbonate.
The method of manufacturing polyamino acid of the present invention comprises decarboxylating the N-carboxyamino acid anhydride obtained by reacting xcex1-amino acid with di-tert-butyltricarbonate.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will hereinafter become more readily apparent from the following description.